


Just the Beginning

by ToWhomItMayConcern



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Phone Sex, Requests, Smut, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern
Summary: You have an unexpected surprise waiting for Agent Whiskey.
Relationships: Agent Whiskey/Fem!Reader, Agent Whiskey/Reader, Agent Whiskey/You, Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 157





	Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> My first Whiskey fic. I am slowly but surely getting through Pedro Pascal's characters.

Whiskey stares at the family in front of him. They’re not too far from him, but far enough to where he can only hear the giggles of the children as they run around the pretty flowers. It gets him thinking about the unjustly loss of his wife and unborn child.

It also gets him thinking of you. He knows you’re sitting at home right now, waiting for him to come back. Luckily for you and him, he’s only a few minutes away from your shared apartment, stopping by one of your favorite flower shops after finishing up some paperwork at the office. He’s early, so you don’t know he’s so close to being in your arms again, and he plans on making his surprise as sweet as it can get. 

He hears the kids again as the family is walking out of the shop, and he smiles softly to himself. And again, he thinks about you. How happy the two of you are, fresh three years into your relationship, one of which as a happily married couple. 

And now he can’t help but think in this small, minuscule moment, that the timing is right. This is it. 

It’s been bothering him for a while now, the idea of starting a family with you. He knows that you want kids as well, but you’ve been nothing but understanding and patient with him and there are days he can’t help but feel guilty; like he’s doing nothing but holding you back and you’re letting him because you love him. 

But Jack loves and trusts you enough to give it a second shot. He’d leave the Statesmen completely, save up and buy a nice home in a nice neighborhood, and do everything he can to keep his family safe, because yeah, the first time was in no means his fault, but he’ll be damned if he’ll ever let anything like that happen again. He wouldn’t know what to do with himself at another close loss. 

Life is too short, he thinks as his body moves before his mind can catch up with it, and next thing he knows he’s got his phone pressed to his ear, dial tone ringing as he impatiently waits, walking back to his car. 

Meanwhile you groan in frustration, staring at your phone, willing for his contact picture to pop up on the screen.

Whiskey has been gone for a full month now and you miss him terribly. At night, you lay on his side of the bed, falling asleep with one of his shirts on and inhaling the scent of the shampoo he uses on his pillow; it’s spicy and fresh, just how he likes it. 

It’s harder to wake up in the mornings, cold and alone without the presence of your husband. Without the soft touches on your back and the pressing kisses on your face, the giggle fits that follow through.

It’s even harder when you want nothing more than for him to pound you deep into your mattress, fucking you so hard you can barely walk the next day. Those are the nights you’re so desperate to hear his voice, to have him guide you to your orgasm, but most times you’re not so lucky and can’t even receive a text from him until the next day or so. 

But what’s really the worst part of it all is the doctor’s appointment just a few weeks ago. You wished Jack was with you when she confirmed your suspicions: you’re pregnant. 

You paced back and forth in your bedroom that day, straight after the appointment. You picked at your bottom lip as you did, bouncing in your steps and starting to become dizzy. 

But you weren’t panicking, far from it actually. You were excited. 

You and Jack hadn’t discussed having a family of your own, not to the fullest extent at least. Little lingering looks at the sight of baby clothes when you went shopping and comments here and there, but you never actually sat down and talked about having kids. You knew of his past with the loss of his previous wife and child, the revenge, all of it. And you were nothing but patient and understanding with him, because you were so fucking proud of how far he’d come to the man he was today, and nothing can take that away from him.

So no, it wasn’t planned by all means, but there was no doubt in your mind that he’d do anything for you and your child, no matter what. And you could just imagine the ecstatic smile that’d stretch his lips as soon you’d tell him the news, the happiest scream he’d ever let out echoing through the apartment, and swept off your feet in a tight hug. 

You just really need him right now. 

Suddenly your phone buzzes and you jump, placing a hand over your heart and sighing in relief when you see it’s just your phone. The shock continues when you see it’s Jack calling you, and you press the answer button without a second thought, a ‘hey’ barely reaching your lips when he says,

“You ever think about it?”

Your brows scrunch in confusion, still catching your breath from your little scare. 

“About what?” You ask before he can ask what’s wrong. 

He falters, but only for a moment. “Starting a family.”

You freeze, sucking in a breath as you start to smile. 

But he takes your short silence as rejection (and you don’t know how he could fucking think that). 

“F-forget it. We’ll talk later if you want, I’m - “

“I’m pregnant.”

There’s nothing but silence on the other line - sans the cars and people you hear in the background - and you hold your breath. 

Then your heart leaps as you hear his elated gasp through the speaker. You can imagine his perfect face right now, mouth agape and eyes wide as he replays your words in his head. 

“R-really baby? You’re really pregnant?” He asks, voice low and soft as he sets the bonque of colorful flowers in the passenger side of his car, sitting in the driver’s seat and grinning; he probably looks a little odd to the bystanders, but screw ‘em. 

“Yeah,” you say through a breathless laugh, grinning just as widely. “Yeah, you’re gonna be a daddy.”

He laughs with you, and you feel the burn of fresh tears in the back of your eyes, but they don’t fall quite yet. 

“I’ll be damned sugar,” he drawls. “We did it.”

“We did,” you beam. “And now you just need to get your cowboy ass home.”

He chuckles and fuck this moment is so perfect and you feel like you’re on cloud nine. 

“I’m just a few minutes away honey,” he starts to lower his voice as he continues. “And when I walk through that door, we’re gonna celebrate. Think you’re ready for me baby?”

The question is retorical, because of course you’re fucking ready for him. 

A pool of arousal hits you like a ton of bricks, delightfully shivering you to the core. You bite down on your lip, squirming on the edge of the bed. 

“Yeah daddy?” You coo sweetly, just how you know he likes it. “How are we going to do that, huh?”

“Naked, that’s definitely step one.” He says without skipping a beat. 

You laugh, but the heat in your lower stomach grows and your thighs rub together on instinct. 

“And then?” You continue. 

You know he’s probably driving to your apartment right now while still on the phone with you and you’ll most likely berate him for it later - but the words tumble out of you without any prehemps. 

“I play with that beautiful little pussy,” he growls. “I’m gonna lick that cunt like it’s my last meal, babygirl. Fill you up with more of my cum.”

You moan, closing your eyes at his deliciously wicked words. Your hips move on their own, moving slightly upwards as you imagine his tongue piercing your drenched core. 

“Hurry daddy,” you whine. 

“Don’t start without me.” Is all he says before the line goes dead.

You carelessly throw your phone back on your nightstand, your body tingling with excitement. 

You know you should wait for him, like he had told you to. But fuck it’s been too long without him, without that sweet touch of relief. 

Shimming your shorts and panties down your legs, you sigh softly as you feel a cool air hit your pussy. You throw your shirt over your head before laying back against the soft, plush pillows, knowing Jack will be home any second now.

Ghosting your hand over your chest, feeling goosebumps litter your skin, you palm your breast in one hand as the other continues their journey down. You will yourself to keep your legs spread open despite the increasing pulse between them that screams for any type of friction. 

You close your eyes as you dip a finger into your juices, imagining it’s Jack’s finger, and slide up to your clit, giving the bundle of nerves a teasing rub. 

A whine tears from your throat as you pinch your nipple and continue your ministrations on your clit. You dip your finger back down and slowly press yourself inside, curling a finger and runting in the heel of your hand.

It’s not the same as Jack’s, and you’re having a little trouble finding that sweet spot inside you that he never fails to reach, but it’s been too long without him and the giddiness of what’s to come is so overwhelming. 

“Jack,” you breathe as you add another finger. 

“Thought I told you not to start without me.”

You’re not surprised that you didn’t hear him come in. It’s a habit of his, one that used to scare you silly. Now, you send him a coy smile as you slow your pumps, giving him the perfect view of your stuffed pussy. 

“Sorry baby,” you apologize. “I just missed you.”

You’re happy to see no visible marks on him. He’s a bit more tan than when he left, but he’s otherwise the same as before and you sigh in relief.

“Oh I missed you too.”

You take him in as he drinks you up, watching your every move. You beam when you notice the bouquet of flowers in his hand. 

“They’re beautiful!” You exclaim. 

Jack smirks, setting the flowers down on your dresser and beginning to shed his jacket. 

“I come in here, planning on awarding you for such a blessing as this, and I find you already beating me to it.”

You lick your lips as he walks closer to the bed, a noticeable tent forming in his pants. You go to pull your fingers out in favor of his cock but he tsks at you when he sees what you’re about to do. 

“Daddy didn’t say stop sugar,” he says, all liquid honey. 

You groan and reluctantly continue, curling your fingers and moving them in and out faster. 

He sheds the rest of his clothes off except for his boxers, and you want nothing more than to feel his body against yours, to run your fingers through his perfectly kept locks and feel the slip of his lips against yours. 

“I’m sorry daddy,” you sigh. “I want your big cock in me, want you to fuck me real good. Please?”

He hums but doesn’t say anything as he sits on the edge of the bed, right in front of your open legs. He caresses your calf, squeezing when he sees your pussy clench around your fingers. 

“I’m so proud of you,” he starts to murmur. You’re not sure if it’s something you’re meant to hear in this - a little rather awkward when you fucking masturbating in front of him, but he’s so sincere and shit you love him so much - moment, but it’s making your heart flutter.

“You’ve given me a gift I’ll never be able to repay,” he continues. “And fuck baby you’re going to be such a good mom.”

You feel the coil deep in your belly start to tighten, and you arch your back slightly when you start to feel your impending orgasm creep down your spine. 

Jack moves until his head is leaning against your thigh, pushing your legs wider apart while he kisses the supple flesh; the burn of his mustache is a burn you welcome eagerly and causes your drenched cunt to flutter harder. 

“I want you to come on your fingers,” he commands. “Do it baby. Do it for daddy.”

You moan louder and your hips leave the mattress before he pushes you back down, nipping at your thigh. He’s so close to you that you feel his heavy, hot breaths against your hand as you work yourself closer and closer to your orgasm.

It takes three more pumps of your fingers and more of Jack’s encouragement and you’re cumming hard, a silent cry on your lips and back bowed as your body convulses. 

“Good girl.”

The endearment only adds to your post-orgasmic high, and your body still twitches as you’re panting, leaving your fingers inside of you. 

Your ears ring a little as you start to come down. You feel Jack nudge at your hand, helping you pull your fingers out. You groan softly at the loss and watch with lidded eyes as he sticks the fingers in his mouth, sucking away your cum. It makes your breathing pick back up slightly, and your hungry core flutter again in want. 

He finally slips his boxers down his legs, kicking them away like they are garbage. His rather impressive girth slaps against his abdomen, a bead of precum leaking from the tip. His pupils are black with need and he slithers between your legs like your fucking treasure, gazing at you with nothing but pure adoration. 

“Hi’a,” he says with a goofy grin. 

You giggle because it’s so fucking adorable, and it’s high pitched to your ears - probably too high - but who really gives a fuck at this point. He joins you, placing his forehead against yours, lips just inches away from your open one; you can taste mint as his breath mixes with yours, and you smile. 

You take his face between your hands and bring him down for a rough but passionate kiss, clashing teeth that you know will sting a little after but you don’t find it in yourself to care when you taste him on your lips again, and his tongue is tracing over your bottom lip and you let him in; your tongue dances languidly with his, and you whimper when he moans into the kiss, grinding his painfully hard erection against the planes of your stomach. 

Running your hands through his hair, you bring him impossibly closer to you as the kiss becomes borderline filthy, and you can’t keep your hips still as they slide up into his, spreading your slick juices along his cock. 

He pulls back from the kiss, pressing a quick, sloppy one on the tip of your nose before trailing them down your neck. His tongue swipes just below your ear and he sinks his teeth around the spot, sucking. You let out a small cry and arch into him, digging your nails into the back of his neck. 

His hand slides down the slopes of your body, squeezing every bit of flesh he touches. Once he gets to your ass he gives you a light slap, earning a cry from you as you jump in his arms. He palms the red flesh, bringing his head from your neck to give you one more kiss before descending down to your breasts. 

“I love these gorgeous tits,” he groans, his breath hovering just above your erect nipples. It elects more delectable shivers from you as you agonizingly wait for him to put his mouth back on you. 

“And soon they’re going to be plump and full for our little one.” 

He all but growls this before slanting his mouth over your breast, teeth lightly nipping at your nipple as he palms and toys with the other. You shut your eyes as you groan softly, your slickness dripping down your thighs. 

“Fuck Jack,” you moan. “I fucking love that mouth.”

You feel his chuckle vibrate through you as he continues to suck and nip at your chest. It’s not long before he’s alternating to the other, giving it the same amount of attention. 

But you’re impatient and too fucking horny to finish this foreplay, so you plant both hands of his shoulders and give him a little push. It takes him a second to latch off your breast, but when he does he stares darkly at you; all thoughts evaporate with just that single look and it makes your legs clamp around his waist. 

“I need you,” you finally say. “Right now. Can make it up to me later.”

You expect him to give you that stupid little smirk he adornes as his signature and crack a corny joke, just because you laugh and give him that pointed look, before complying. 

Instead, he crawls further down the bed until his face is lined right back in front of your cunt.

“I said I was gonna lick this perfect beauty,” he murmurs huskily. “Give this pussy the attention it needs.”

You want to argue with him and tell him you have all night to explore each other’s body more thoroughly, but any word that wants to escape is stuck in your throat, mind blank as you watch him grab your legs and sling them over his shoulders. 

“Gonna make you cum on my tongue before I show my proper thanks to this perfect pussy for keeping my cum.”

Jack has never spoken like this before. Sure, there was a lot of dirty talk during sex, but this? It was all new territory and fuck was it turning you on more and more. 

He kisses the inside of your right thigh, licking and nipping at the molds. Your panting now, waiting, watching. 

He moves on to the left, and you think now he’s just doing this to tease you more than anything. You’re about to make a smart ass reply when Jack delves right into your aching cunt, sliding his tongue from your entrance all the way up to your bud; all the while staring right at you, his gaze intense and burning as he makes sure you’re looking right back at him.

“S-shit!” You exclaim, hips bucking under his strong forearm. 

You feel his smirk against your heat and it makes your eyes roll in the back of your head when he slithers his tongue in and out of your quivering cunt. 

Your hands find their way into his hair, pushing his face into your heat. He hums in approval when you give them a tug.

He kisses your hot cunt like it’s the most delicate thing in this universe. Each kiss is sloppy and harder than the last and he nips his teeth against your slit. 

“You’re so perfect darling. So good for me.”

Your moans increase in volume when he reattaches his lips to your clit, giving it a particularly hard suck that has your toes curling and legs shaking. 

“Jack Jack, Jaaack.” You find yourself whimpering as the fire grows hotter between your legs, muscles clenching as you feel another orgasm take place. 

He hums, shaking his head a little as his tongue continues to squirm in oh all the right places that he knows has you puddy in his arms. 

“Cum on daddy’s tongue baby,” he grunts, just inches away from your clit. “Give it to me.”

His tongue delves back and fuck he’s twirling faster than before and just a few sucks…

“Oh - oh fuck daddy I’m c-cumming!”

His muscles strain to keep your hips down as he keeps working you through your second climax. There’s nothing but a pitched moan escaping you as the fire within you starts a crescendo, up and down, until you’re finally sighing and your body is relaxing back down on the bed. 

You don’t register his soft kisses at first, travelling up until he’s laying over top of you again, stealing - literally, as you’re trying to catch your breath - the air from you as he slants his lips on yours, humming into the kiss when you whine in the back of your throat; you can still taste yourself on him and the taste - thanks to him - isn’t odd to you anymore. 

You twist your head to the side to breathe, groaning when he kisses the pulse beat on your neck. 

“Got one more for daddy?”

You giggle breathlessly and kiss him in response, biting down teasingly on the curve of his plump lip, pulling back. 

Jack rubs your stomach as he leans down on his forearm, admiring you. He doesn’t waver his stares from yours, and you swear you see the twinkle of a tear in his eyes. 

“You’re going to look fucking incredible with my baby in you.”

It’s all the warning you get before he starts his slow plunge into you, moaning softly with you as he drags his thick cock through your hungry folds until he’s buried to the hilt. 

Yours fingers can never do you any justice after feeling so full of him. Nothing could. His chest is pressed right against yours, barely an inch of skin not touched by his; it’s the most wonderful source of warmth you don’t ever want to let go. 

He gives you a few short pecks on the lips before he pulls back - unbearably slow and excruciating, despite how nice and beautiful it is - stopping when the head of his cock is just outside your entrance and sliding back in at the same, languid pace. 

You wrap one arm around his shoulders, palming his back and feeling the muscles beneath it stretch and coil with every thrust, and run the other through his hair as you did before; the occasional scratch of your nails against his scalp earns you a low grunt from the Agent. 

His forehead is pressed against yours and you do your best to keep your eyes open for him. 

“I love you,” you say. 

He smiles and you gasp when he pushes his hips down and grinds them juuuuuust right, making your oversensitive pussy clench around him. 

“I love you too. More than you’ll ever know.”

You don’t doubt that. But you don’t have time to dwell on it now; you’re even surprised you can still speak coherently. 

His pace suddenly picks up, the lewd sounds of his dick pounding into your abused cunt echoing across the apartment. It has your heart doing flips at the obscenity of it. 

Jack groans when your hips lift up as he comes down, pushing himself deeper into your core. 

“F-sh - fuck darling, you’re so tight, s-so warm for me,” he stutters, burying his face in your neck and pressing his cheek hard against yours. 

“A - all for you daddy,” you coo. 

He growls, planting his hands on your lower back and lifting you up until your lower half is practically sitting in his lap. 

His head whips up, taking the rest of his upper half with him and towering over you, gripping your hips and impaling you faster on his cock; it’s not as hard as he’d usually be with you, and you think he’s already afraid of hurting the baby. 

“I can’t wait to see those marks on your stomach,” he moans, palming your belly as he says so. “Proof of giving life to our child - Shit babygirl you get me so fucking hard.”

Your mouth is wide open and you’re sure what you’re feeling on the corner of your mouth is drool, but all you can think about is your husband’s new kink and how his hips piston even faster the more he talks about it. 

“Oh!” 

It comes close to a scream when he hits your g-spot, and you hear him chuckle weakly. He shifts his hips until he’s repeatedly hitting it. 

Every nerve in your body is wired, swimming with the pain and pleasure of his hips snapping into yours; the feel of his veins along his dick, scratching against your velvety walls.

“D-daddy,” you whimper. “Want to cum, want to feel your cum in me, sir, please.”

Jack lets out a noise you can only describe as a mix between a snarl and a sigh after you beg him; you grin at the effect you still have on him. 

But fuck, what he has on you? With the way he looks right now, on edge and wild; eyes pitch black, lips curled back, hair sticking out in different directions, and the tension in his lower abdomen as you feel him twitch inside you; every time you see his muscles move powerfully it makes your heart skip and flop and It’s nothing short of beauty and dirty that has you your pussy fluttering hard around him. 

“F-fuck go deeper,” you grunt pathetically.

He obliges and each time he does there’s a swivel to his hips that makes you see stars.

“I can feel you,” he rasps. “I can feel that cunt clenching me. F-fuck pretty girl that pussy does not want to let me go.”

You thrash under him, fisting the sheets as your body feels like it’s been dipped in liquid fire. 

“J- daddy I - I’m…”

You can’t even finish your sentence because he places his rough thumb on your clit, rubbing in quick, tight circles. 

Your jaw slackens and your eyes roll in the back of your head, your release barreling you until you can barely breathe, and the only indication of your orgasm is the hard and painful clench of your seeping pussy and your shuddering body; you hear small, pathetic whimpers and you vaguely register it as something that’s coming out of you. 

Jack closes his eyes and takes a deep breath when he feels you cumming, increasing his thrusts until the slap of his balls against your ass is audible. 

“Shit baby I’m cumming in that beautiful pussy.”

Jack grunts loudly as he gives you a few more rough, hard thrusts before shoving himself as far into you as he can, planting his hips against yours as you feel the thick, hot ropes coating your walls. 

“Oh that’s it baby, take more of that precious cum.” It comes out needy and breathless, and the ironclad grip he has on your hips doesn’t let up.

Your whine is lodged when he pulls out very slowly to watch a stream of his cum pool out of you. You grip his forearms, nails digging into his skin as he watches the scene before him, and you moan softly when he pushes himself back into your leaking hole. 

Your name is a whisper on his lips and he leans down to give you a sweet kiss. 

“Can daddy sit in this stuffed pussy? Just for a minute… it’s been too long, baby.” He begs. 

You can only nod, wrapping your arms around him. He carefully brings the both of you to your sides until your laying down facing each other. 

There’s nothing but the sounds of your breaths in the room, tangy with the aftermath of your excursions. Your throat is hoarse and your entire body is limp, completely spent and more than satisfied. 

The silence that follows is familiar, comfortable, as you bask in the warmth of his arms once again. You know he feels the same way with the way he buries his face in your hair, tugging you closer to him. 

But after a while he pulls out and you hear the squelch as he does. Going to the bathroom to clean himself up, he comes back out with a damp washcloth, gently cleaning you as you still twitch.

“C’mere,” you slur, opening your arms loosely for him. 

He obliges, throwing the washcloth to the corner of the room before laying down by your side and pulling you to his chest. You rest your hand over his heart, feeling the steady beat beneath your palm. It’s soothing and it makes you feel at peace again. 

“Thank you,” he whispers. “For everything.” He adds, and he’ll say it a thousand more times as long as he wants to. 

You kiss his chest, humming softly when you feel him lightly scratch your back. 

“Nothing to thank me for, Jack.” You whisper back. “You know I’d do anything for ya, no matter how much you can piss me off.”

His chest rumbles as he chuckles. 

“Likewise sweetheart.”

“We can do this, and nothing’s gonna stop us, you hear me?” He nods, placing a kiss on the top of your head. “Thank you for the flowers, by the way.”

“Nothing to thank me for.”

You can fall asleep just like this. Your heart feels lighter, and there’s a glow in the room and in your stomach that gets you picturing your perfect little family, nothing short of smiles and laughter, grills in the back, bonfires… 

From the way Jack was talking now, there were going to be a lot more kids in your future. And you have no problem with that at all. 

You’re about to drift off before he gives you a light slap to your ass.

Yelping, you turn in his arms, giving him your best scowl and glaring at him when he laughs at you. 

“That’s not the end of the celebration baby.” He exclaims, thickening his accent. “We still got dinner and aboooout four or so rounds before I’m done with you.”

Your eyes widen. “I- I’m not sure I can make it past four.”

He says nothing and leans in until his nose is brushing against yours.

“I’m gonna give you more.” Is all he says.

It’s promise is sweet, ravenous. You don’t need specifics to know what that promise really entails. 

You nibble at your bottom lip, holding back a smile. As subtle as you can, you lay your hand on his thigh, sliding it slowly up; his breath hitches and clenches his jaw, eyes on yours. 

“So cowboy,” you say coyly, slipping the tip of your tongue so it barely touches his bottom lip. He wants to close the small gap, you can see it in the way he lightly twitches, but you want to toy with him a little bit more. 

“What are you cooking?”


End file.
